


Throttlerian's Disappearance

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller





	Throttlerian's Disappearance

**On a clear, hot, hazy and humid day in early June, when the Environment Officials deemed too hot for constant heavy physical activities, the honour roll gym classes of Ted Hamerston, Liza Kitez, Kurtis Abadie and Todd Charleston Rhineheart were outside doing military hours before the heat and humidity kicked in wearing the short sleeved t-shirts, shorts, socks, shoes and hats. As time went on and the heat started kicking in, the four classes were starting to cool down from their early morning exercises, knowing that the day was going to be in the very high nineties until the severe thunderstorms rolled in to spoil the perfect beach weather. While still doing the last fifteen jumping jacks, Kristin Baitmore,a junior honour roll student at St.Vincent's Private School's High School Division was getting too hot and decided to ask her teacher to call it quits with the exercises.**

**Kristin stops doing her jumping jacks and calls out to her teacher:** Hey Todd? We're all ready to hit the showers now, it's getting to be too hot out to be dressed like this in our heavy black track outfits. It's not getting any cooler in these outfits!

 **Todd blows his whistle and says:** Alright folks, we're done for the day! Hit the locker rooms, have a nice cold shower and change into your swimsuits then slide your school uniforms over top of the bathing suits and grab your bags. Then meet me at the coach in an hour's time! Then as you board the coach, I'll be checking your names off to be sure that everyone who is riding the coach to the pool is on board. The remainder of today is a free swim day, do what you like and have fun. Don't forget this is the final day of classes for the summer! Those of you who have collected red cards, I'll be seeing you in Summer School for make up classes! Those of you who have not collected red cards maybe I'll get you next year for Senior year co-ed gym class, to those of you who are leaving us, best of luck in what ever is happening for you next and Grad is Friday night at six on the dot in the Auditorium at the University of Chicago as our own Auditorium and Gym are being used by the CWL and the JWL for their bake sales.

**Class breaks and head towards the school to go, shower, put their swimsuits on and put their regular school uniforms and shoes on, grab their bags and those who were riding the bus went to the back of the school and boarded while the others took their time showering and changing since they were going to be driving to the pool.**

**Shawn calls to get Kristin's attention:** Kristin! Kristin lass, slow yer pace down! I can't limp that fast on crutches! Hey Kristin, remember me? Yer best friend lass? I just got back from me appointment and I've good news about me foot!

 **Kristin hears Shawn's heavy Irish accented voice calling her and stops to wait for him to catch up then turns and says to Shawn:** It's a good thing we don't have to report to our other classes since they wrapped up yesterday! So what's your news about your foot?

 **Shawn finally catches up to Kristin and says:** Me doctor says that it's almost fully healed and that all the pressure that I've put on it has healed the damaged muscles in me ankle faster than anticipated, which means that I can officially go swimming with the others, in about a month or two! Great news eh lass?

 **Kristin makes sure no one was looking leans in and then kissed Shawn who kissed her back saying:** Hmm, that's great love. 'Cause I need the type of fiery love that only the Warrior of fire can give me.

 **Shawn backs up until he's against the wall, sets his crutches aside, pulls Kristin close to his well muscled body and kisses her with fiery passion saying between kisses:** I've already told Todd that I thought it'd be best if you and I stayed behind so you can help me work on my ankle. **(Hears Kristin's special transmitter crystal ringing and says)** Lass, someone in the past is callin ye and it sounds urgent. Ye gonna answer it now or in private?

 **Kristin gives into Shawn's heated kisses as he reaches around the back of her shirt, and adjusts her shirt's sailor collar then hears her crystal communicator ringing and says:** Oh, uh I'll answer it in private. Meet me in the special locker room. Jed's gonna contact me after the coach has pulled away and is out of sight. Don't worry about the wicked witch of the west, Todd's taken care of her by giving her all the health tests to mark while the others are swimming. **(Leaves Shawn's warm arms and helps him with his crutches then opens the door and waits for Shawn to enter first saying)** You first, you're on crutches so I'll hold the door for you so you can go in first. **(Opens the door and waits for Shawn to enter first saying)** So, how much longer is the Warrior of Fire out of commission?

 **Shawn groans and says:** At least another month until me ankle has completely healed from surgery. **(Slips in the school ahead of Kristin and waits while she opens the next set of doors then gives Kristin another long, deep, passionate kiss on the mouth that lasted for fifteen minutes before Kristin's breath ran out and they broke it off as Shawn said)** I'll see ye in an hour and be ready for an intense workout. **(Sees Jarred holding the change room door open and says)** Yo, Jarred! Hold the door open for me will ya? **(Disappears into the boys change room and says to Jarred)** Thanks, I owe ye one bro.

 **Kristin enters the girls change room, pulls out her crystal communicator and answers the distress call from her little sister Brianna and says:** What is it sweetie? What's wrong?

_**Brianna in a rushed tone of voice running her sentences together** : Youvegottacomebackhome!SomethingawfulhashappenedtoThrottlerian!_

**Kristin confused:** Huh? Slow down sweetie, take a deep breath and relay that to me once again, slowly this time so that I can understand what you're trying to tell me. Now from the top and slowly this time!

_**Brianna takes a deep breath and says slowly:** You've gotta come back home! Something awful has happened to Throttlerian!_

**Kristin:** Throttlerian? Something bad? Has Eli found out where he is?

_**Brianna bursts into tears and says:** Just a minute and I'll let him tell you personally. **(Turns to Eli and says)** Well where is he?_

_**Eli:** He's being held in an old abandoned prison which is about a six to eight week journey north northeast of here, starving for food but other wise he's alright **(Hands Brianna a scrap of paper and says)** Here he gave me this scrap of paper and begged me to give it to you before he passed out from hunger. His clothes that normally were just the right size, are now hanging off of him. I'm afraid that if you don't hurry and find the key, wand and crystal, he's not gonna make it much longer without food or water. The elders want you and you ALONE to come back to deal with this! The gates of time and the time tunnel are programmed so that only you may enter, if it's more then one person, anyone else will be rejected and kept behind._

**Kristin nods and says:** Alright Brianna, don't panic! What ever you do, just don't panic Brianna! Go home and tell Kai what happened and from there get a good night's sleep so that when I come back, you'll be refreshed and I won't have to worry about you being tired alright? Remember, you can always call me no matter what happens. I think it's best if you went home by Throttlerian's carriage. Is Kai coming to get you?

_**Brianna bursts into tears and says:** I don't know! I was supposed to stay for two months when all this happened! What do I do?_

**Kristin:** First of all, keep calm, go to your room and pack all your belongings then send a message home to papa telling him what happened. Has someone already informed him of what happened? Did Jarreth send Kai a message?

_**Brianna in a stuttering voice:** I d-d-d-don't know! I was hidden in the secret passage so his abductors wouldn't be able to hurt me, Thunderbolt and Leo. So I don't know what happened when Jarreth arrived to tutor me. **(Hears familiar footsteps and says)** I-I think that's Kai, I'm not sure the voices are too distant to make out! **(Listens closely and says)** It is pappa!_

**Kristin:** Alright keep calm, did you unpack before all this happened?

_**Brianna shakes her head and says:** No, I just arrived and didn't have a chance to unpack my stuff._

**Kristin hears their father calling Brianna's name in a panic filled voice and says:** Rule number one, go let grandpa know your alright or else he'll start panicking and finally Rule number two don't touch anything in your path! Everything must stay the way it is for me to see what happened! **(Sees her father's cloak disappear down the hall and says)** Go and let him know you're ok or he'll panic! Now hang up and I'll be there as soon as I go to the market to get fresh produce and other things that aren't really fresh in the grocery store.

_**Brianna hears her father's voice growing closer until he was right outside the throne room door then hung up, put her communicator back into her pocket and called out:** Pappa?!_

_**Morcam comes into the meeting room, drops to his knees and gathers his youngest child into his arms and says:** Oh thank Ares you're safe and sound! When I heard what had happened, I became worried that they might have hurt you and I came to get you. Your mother feared that you may have been terrified after witnessing what happened. Come on angel, lets go and get your belongings and take you back home. **(Stands up and takes Brianna by the hand and leads her to her room to retrieve her suitcases so she could return home and says to the Black Ruby children who were slowly trickling out from their hiding spots)** As for you four, I believe that you'll be staying here with your mother as soon as she comes back._

_**Charleyelen comes back to the meeting room and gathers the four children into her arms saying:** Oh dear heavens are you alright? Did they hurt you when they took your father? **(Sees them shake their heads and says)** Oh thank Ares your not hurt! I was worried sick that they may have hurt you! Brandon and Dakota, I know you're both only ten, but you two will have to take over your father's duties until is rescued and brought back home. If there is anything that needs to be signed, I'll do that, you two just try and keep things from falling apart while your father is away. I know it's a big responsibility but I know you two will become wonderful rulers when you're older. Think of this as a practice test for you two to see if you two can handle all the things your father has to deal with when he's here. I'll have to get in touch with Raider and alert him that your father's gone and to come get Cassandar and Codie._

**A few minutes later after retrieving her luggage and companions, Brianna, her companions and her brother left the Black Ruby home and returned home to find a very anxious Sanriea pacing the floor hoping and praying Brianna was alright and that her husband had found her.**

**Morcam takes Brianna's suitcases, opens the large one and puts the smaller one into it to make things easier and takes her hand and leads her to the door where he opens it and says:** Alright baby, in you go. We're home safely!

**Sanriea comes out of the living room and gathers her youngest daughter into a comforting hug thanking Ares for protecting her.**

**Meanwhile in the future an hour has gone by and the unmistakable voice belonging to Jed came over the two way radio saying the coast was clear and that the bus was gone. Leaving the girls change room dressed in a cooler and looser version of her warm up suit, Kristin headed for the workout room that used to be six locker rooms before conversion and found Shawn waiting with his foot soaking in the jet tub.**

**Shawn:** I heard voices an hour ago, who called ya?

 **Kristin walks over to Shawn and helps him stand up and says** : Brianna contacted me terrified out of her little mind because Throttlerian has been kidnapped and she seen the whole thing and didn't know what to do. Eli's there with her and after searching the entire mansion over, Kai finally found her terrified beyond belief in the ransacked meeting room not knowing what to do. He calmed her down more than I had her calmed and took her to her room to get her belongings then took her home where she'd begin her recovery with a big supper, special dessert, a nice hot bubble bath and a good nights sleep after her bedtime snack. Eli said that her hunch was right and he's being held north northeast of the Black Ruby mansion which would make it a two month journey if you were to go the long way and a six day journey the short way.

 **Shawn gets up out of the tub, dries off then goes into the weight room, sits beside Kristin feels his girlfriend's hidden sorrow over not being able to go and rescue Throttlerian of Black Ruby and says:** I'm sure that one of these days, Eli will find Throttlerian and tell ya where he is lass. Have ye tried contacting Eli and asking him to do that for you? what about Throttlerian's children? Where's their mother? Oh wait if something's happened to him, then she'll come out of nowhere worried out of her mind about her babies.

 **Kristin nods and says:** Yeah I've done that and he's already found him locked up in a small cell like a caged animal with an injured leg starving for food and dying for a drink of pure mountain water. It's not that I'm upset over hearing about how he's looking and how he's being treated like dirt, it's just that when ever I'm getting ready to go back in time to the past, my plans are always thrown off course either because I'm not feeling well or I have too much homework or I'm exhausted from school and working so many hours and getting so little sleep. But this time, I'm gonna do it and do it right after we're done here. Charleyelene is with them, she's allowed Dakota and Brandon to have a chance to rule their father's kingdom so they can get into practice and see what their father does when he's doing the ruling.

 **Shawn becomes sly and says:** Well now, we could always skip the work outs and go shopping for the things on yer list, I can supply ya with a huge picnic basket to put the food into. All we have left to get is food and several first aid kits. Lets go! Oh first lets go back to our respective locker rooms and get dressed first before we do anything! I'll meet ya in about ten minutes out in the parking lot in Michael's car. It's the dark blue car ya can't miss it. It's the one that's got a sliver stripe across it's side.

**After considering Shawn's suggestion, Kristin slid her brace back on, tightened the straps, got up off the bench and left the workout room and went into the girls change room and slid her bathing suit off and replaced it with her bra and underwear then slid on her short sleeved dark blue uniform shirt and her navy blue skirt and folded her gym uniform and bathing suit and slid them into her back pack then put her shoes and sailor hat on, exited the change room and headed towards the main entrance but turned left and headed to the parking lot where Michael Connerston was waiting in his car with the air conditioner running and found Shawn and the others already in the backseat and opened the passenger side door and got in, sat her bag on the floor and buckled up closing the door after her seat belt was done up.**

**Michael:** Where are we going to get all this stuff fresh?

 **Kristin:** The best place to get this stuff fresh is the Farmer's Market. They've got everything on my list and it's cheaper than going to the grocery store and getting half the things we need. **(Instinctively reaches up and grasps the pendant that Throttlerian had given her on her ninth birthday and silently says to the brilliant blue sky)** Where ever you are Throttlerian, be assured that I haven't forgotten about you. I'm on my way to get you some food, medicine and clothing. Then once I've done that, I'll be on my way to set you free again just like I promised you I would do, even if it means sacrificing my life for your freedom, I'll do it!

 **Michael pulls into the Farmer's Market parking lot, turns his car off and says:** Well, we're here. Shawn ye did remember to bring the picnic basket didn't ye?

 **Shawn nods and says: T** he last time we used it, we stashed it in the trunk, so it should still be there.

 **Michael reaches down and pops the back trunk so Shawn could retrieve the basket, unbuckles his seat belt and says:** Lets go and be kind enough to lock the doors when ya leave the car. (Locks the drivers side door and passenger door and watches as his brothers lock the back doors and says) Well first stop should be to get a ripe watermelon and four bags of apples so that you'll have enough apples to make homemade apple juice,apple sauce, apple crisp, apple pies, apple turnovers and my personal favorite apple cakes! Mmm, I make myself hungry thinking of your home cookin Kris. Oh look, there's Dominic's family's stand! You can tell him that ya know where Throttlerian is! He's been calling and asking me if I heard anything about Throttlerian yet.

 **Kristin makes a beeline for Dominic's stand and says:** Hi Dominic!

 **Dominic looks up and says:** Hey! How ya been and what on earth are you doing out of school at this time of the day?!

 **Kristin:** Oh, we finished our normal classes ahead of time and our gym class is swimming We're on our way to free Throttlerian.

 **Dominic in a surprised tone of voice:** Eli found him? Is he alright?

 **Kristin nods and says:** Yeah Eli found him. He's sick and in dire need of clean clothes and a nice big meal. From what I've been told, they don't feed him very often and make him do chores from 2 A.M. until when ever they say he can go back to his cell and get some sleep and from what Eli said to me, he doesn't get to go to sleep at night because they constantly awaken him time after time and when he does fall asleep, they use some sort of method to keep him awake and he can't go much longer without sleep!

 **Dominic sees customers lining up and says:** So uh what can I get ya?

 **Kristin hands him the picnic basket and her list and says:** Everything on this list.

 **Dominic takes the list and starts filling brown bags with apples until there were enough apples in the bag that wouldn't hamper him folding and stapling the bag closed then marked it with a marker and put it into the basket and marked it off and proceeded to do the same thing with the remaining items on the list then hands the basket back to Kristin along with her list and says:** My family owes ya this. My mom said to give it to you and not to worry about paying for it, It's a gift from her to you. We're totally out of cantaloupe and a few other things on that list in this stand, but if ya go to Troy who's unloading the van, he'll give you the remaining items on this list.

 **Shawn comes up beside Kristin and takes the basket which was heavy and says:** Troy's unloading the van?

 **Dominic nods and says:** Uhuh, that's his chore. He's stronger than the rest of us so he and father do the unloading and the other boys, my sisters, mom and myself all set up the various stands. If you're looking to get really good quality meat, then go to Brandon's girlfriend's stand. She's got the best meat on the planet! Just go inside and turn to the right instead of the left, then head straight to the back and you can't miss her! She's right next to the ice cream guy who is all out of ice cream but is still attracting customers to his stand.

 **Kristin nods then kisses Dominic's cheek saying:** Thanks, I appreciate your "gift".

 **Dominic gently shoves Kristin into the market as JC and TC offered to take over the stand and says:** On second thought T,K&J just said that they'll take over until I get back so I'll show you where Brianna's stand is. Follow me and I'll take you there and get you free meat. **(Heads into the market and turns right then goes straight to the back and sees Troy on the other side of the meat counter, takes the list and basket from Kristin and hands them to Brianna who fills it with fresh cooked meat and poultry and hands it back as he says)** Thanks Brianna, just put it on Kristin's credit and she'll pay you back.

 **Brianna nods and says in a low voice:** It's ok, if my father asks where the majority of the meat went, I'll tell him that the rich guy never came back and that I gave it to someone else who wanted a value bulk pack. Remember that guy who came dressed in a four piece suit? Yeah well he bought a value bulk pack saying he'd be right back for it and he hasn't come back at all today or yesterday. When I told my dad, he never came back for his value bulk package, he said to give it to whom ever wanted it since it was bought and paid for but never picked up.

 **Dominic takes the basket and list back and says:** Alrighty now, we've yet to get a bundle of veggies, bread, milk and cheese. The best place to get fresh cows milk is back home.

 **Kristin interrupts Dominic saying:** Uhh I almost forgot to add something for dessert and wine, he's royalty and sometimes drinks wine with his meals. So we need milk, wine, grapes, bananas, grapefruit, tangerines, oranges, cherries, eight ripe honeydew melons, cantaloupe, blue berries, strawberries and finally raspberries and black berries. I can get the wine at the winery store across the street from the grocery store. I get the employee's discount on anything I buy in that store.

 **Kristin:** Uhh Mike? Can I borrow your car for this trip? It'll be easier and faster if I went on my own and Charley's still workin on my car's carb. She told me it'll be another couple of weeks before it's ready to go back on the road. Thank you very much dad for not listening to me when I told you to take it out of first and put it in third!

 **Michael reaches into his side pocket and hands Kristin his car keys saying:** Wait, your dad drove clear across town with your car still in first gear?! What was he trying to do, destroy the engine?! Yeah, sure no problem. Go ahead and borrow it for yer errand. Do ya have proper identification?

 **Kristin:** Of course I do! I always carry my ID with me at all times, just in case something bad happens and they need to know who I am and who to contact to tell them that something bad has happened to me.I don't know, his excuse for wrecking my car is he couldn't figure out how to get it out of first so he just drove 80 with it in first gear and destroyed the engine. Charley's never seen a trans wrecked so bad in her life, so I told her to send the bill to my dad since he destroyed it in the first place. **(Takes Michael's car keys and heads back to the car so she could hit the grocery store.)**

 **Troy notices Kristin's absence and says:** Where'd she go off to?

 **Michael:** Oh Kris went off to the winery to get a bottle of mature wine for Throttlerian, then she's off to the dollar store to get paper plates, plastic knives and forks, spoons and paper cups so she won't have to lug his good dinner wear all the way to where he is. She'll be back as soon as she's gotten everything she needs and has topped off my tank again.

**Exactly an half hour later, Kristin returned with Michael's car, got out and returned his keys thanking him for lending her the use of his car.**

**Kristin heaves a sigh and says:** I bought several bottles of mature red and white wine then I went to the dollar store and got paper plates, plastic knives, forks, spoons and cups plus some party napkins. **(Checks her list that Shawn still had in his hand and says)** We're ready to go now! Are we ready to go? We'd better go some place where no one can see us use my time key to go back to the past. open the gates of time Shawn!

 **Shawn picks up the bigger basket while Jarred grabbed the other one then beckons the others to follow him into the woods behind the market where he unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, removed his key from around his neck and dangled it by it's chain chanting:** Key of time, open the doors to our past! **(Watches as the key of time appeared in the lock of the door that kept the two dimensions apart from each other and slowly turned its self clock wise until they heard the faint clicking of the lock opening. After the door was unlocked, the door opened and they each grabbed someone's hand and he made sure to grab Kristin's hand to keep her from getting separated saying)** Here, grab me hand and I'll keep a hold of ya until we're out of this place which won't be long! I've studied yer map Kris and according to what I found when I placed a tracing of it over top of a map of these woods, they matched up so that means we'll wind up having to walk for about an hour to reach the poor exhausted, starving prince's holding place. By the way we've been meaning to ask, which way are you related to Kai?

 **Kristin heaves a sigh saying:** My dad how else would I be related to him? A few days ago I got a letter that was thoughtfully and skillfully planned out and penned stating that until I was feeling better and was cleared for travel by Neil, it was best that I stayed home and continued getting stronger. Believe me I have NEVER felt so terrible in my life, if I wasn't freezing cold, I was boiling hot and just the SMELL of food had me bringing up my stomach until it hurt to heave. But of course Melinda probably had everyone believing her version of why I hadn't been to school in weeks. (Turns and says) Although I appreciate everyone wanting to come with me, there's just no way for that to happen. Restrictions are in place. 

**Damien snickers and says:** Oh yes THAT story. She's told that one to just about anyone who would listen and believe her. Kristin is out not because she's sick, but because she's expecting a child! Imagine she's not married and she's pregnant with an unplanned child and no husband just a one night stand with that light haired traveler that stayed at her house a few months ago. Wait, there's restrictions?! 

**Kristin:** Yes, only I can go through. If anyone else tries to go through the gates of time with me, only I will be able to go through and you'll all be stuck here. That 'light haired traveler' was Aeron, he came over with some soup that Harmony made to help me on the road to recovery. It wasn't too light that I was still hungry later and it wasn't too heavy that it upset my stomach, it was enough that my stomach accepted one bowl at lunch and supper every day until I was feeling better. 

**Brandt:** So yer saying we're stuck here while yer in the past dealing with this on yer own?! I don't think Harmony would be all too thrilled if some stray girl told her that her husband was the father of their child. He's too faithful to Harmony besides he's got kids of his own to look after. 

**Shawn hears three familiar female voices calling to them and turns around to see JC,KC,TC and Brianna standing in full battle gear ready to head back in time and says:** Sorry girls, only Kristin is allowed to use the gates of time! If any of us tries to go with her, a barrier will separate us only allowing Kristin to go through.

**An hour later-Ancient times**

**Kai comes down the hill to greet his daughter with a hug saying:** Sit and rest a while, the pressure in the void and time warp are powerful. If you move too quickly you'll get a bad cramp so sit and rest. **(Notices two picnic baskets, releases Kristin from his strong loving arms, cautiously opens each one and says)** Perfect! We packed two picnic baskets, Aeron has two baskets, Terranceran has two, Rusty has two along with Raider who brought along two baskets! With your food we'll have enough to feed the priestess's as well as his father when we free him.

 **Kristin nods and says:** I didn't have time to go and get the good dinner wear or else I'd have brought it with me so we'll have to settle for the stoneware and linen napkins and silverware. It was all I had time to get my hands on at the market. Speaking of Markets, I'm starved! I haven't had anything to eat yet besides breakfast and that was on the run!

 **Kai shakes his head sadly saying:** What have mother and father told you about eating on the run? They told you and told you not to do it because it'll upset your stomach and you'll get sick!

 **Kristin:** I was in a hurry because everyone else in the house was in a hurry so I ate as fast as I possibly could! Besides all I ever get to eat in the mornings is a bag of apple slices since that's all we ever seem to have time to make in our house!

 **Kai turns and signals the others to come down the hill then sets his baskets down, opens one to remove a large quilted picnic blanket, spreads it on the ground and says:** Here sit on the blanket your grandmother packed for us to sit on while I get you guys something to eat. **(Kneels down and sets his third basket in front of him, opens it and starts unloading it bringing out tons and tons of food making Kristin hungry while her mouths drooled over the sight of the fresh food then once everything was unpacked he said)** Dig in, you need it more than we do. We ate a big meal before we left home. **(Watches as Kristin loads up her plate full of the food and says to his wife)** Well it's a good thing you came when you did love, the poor thing is starving for something to eat.

 **Sera nods, goes over to Kristin and adjusts her cap saying:** Hold still a moment while I fix your cap, there we are all nice and straight! Don't rush yourself to hurry and eat. We've got a while to go before we actually arrive at our destination and it's best that you have a full stomach so you won't pass out on the journey there.

**Three hours later Kristin had polished off one of the many picnic baskets that her mother had packed. After resting for a few minutes, she stood up, shook the blanket free from any crumbs then folded and put the blanket into the picnic basket and continued on their way making sure that she left no garbage anywhere.**

**Finally a few hours later Kristin and the others arrived at the place where Throttlerian was being held like an animal.**

**As Kristin looked up, she swore that she had seen Throttlerian's profile in the barred window but shook her head thinking that it was just the sunlight reflecting off the bars then turned to make sure everyone else knew the plan and how it worked.**

**Kai reads his daughter's face and says:** Fine, we'll go around back and knock out security so no one will hamper your end of the bargain that we hammered out with no fuss.

 **Kristin:** Did you..... see what I thought I saw?

 **Kai shields his eyes from the sunlight and says:** Yes, I think that's him! I'm not entirely sure, but I have a hunch that's Throttlerian!

 **Kristin notices Eli was hovering around her head like a bee around sweet stuff and says:** You're eager for a chore, so go and see if he's alright up there and tell him we're on our way.

 **Eli takes off like a shot and in no time flat he arrives in Throttlerian's prison cell and says:** Don't worry, help is coming!

 **Throttlerian in a weak voice:** How soon is help coming? I can't wait much longer. I can barely stay awake long enough to complete the many chores that my captors force me do. **(Suddenly realizes that his two daughters were in the room when he'd been abducted and cries in a weak tone of voice)** The little ones! They don't want me! They wanted Cassandar and Codie! But I wouldn't let them take the kids so they took me instead! Oh dear god are they alright?

 **Eli consoles the weary Throttlerian saying:** The children are alright, they're with their mother back at the mansion. Dakota and Brandon are running things for you until you arrive home and have had a decent rest period. Everyone's already organized, they're on their way now. The elders are going to deal with security while the others are coming to find you. Everyone's already organized, they're on their way now. The elders are going to deal with security while the others are coming to find you. But you have got to have faith in your strength and hold out a wee bit longer! Help is here and is on the way to free you with something to eat! Picnic baskets full of food for you to eat and regain your strength. There's also a bottle of aged red wine in one of those baskets, the most expensive kind the one that you like the most.

**Throttlerian passes out from hunger and exhaustion**

**Eli gently shakes the unconscious Throttlerian until he awakens saying:** Don't give up hope! I hear them coming down the hall! Try and keep from falling unconscious until they arrive, then you can have what ever your stomach desires to eat.

 **Throttlerian feels the tidal wave of unconsciousness starting to crash over him but fights it off silently thinking** : _I have to keep from slipping into unconsciousness! Help is on the way along with food and drink so I just have to hold out a few more minutes longer until they get here! Think of the children! Brandon, Dakota! How will Charleyelen handle things when we're expecting another child? I can not give into my hunger or else if I pass out one more time, I may never awaken to go on with my life!_

 **Kristin stops outside a locked prison room where Eli was sitting between the bars and says:** This one Eli?

Eli nods and says: Yeah, he's in here trying to keep from giving into his hunger.

 **Kristin sits the picnic basket down on the ground and removes her lock picking tools from her cloak and says:** Here, allow the princess of lock picking to pick that lock. (Settles down on to her knees and begins picking the lock until it sprang open and pushed it open and she picked up the basket and instantly went to the weakened Throttlerian's side saying) Here, you should eat something before you pass out again from hunger. **(Spreads a blanket on the ground and unpacks the picnic baskets to allow Throttlerian a glimpse of what she had packed for him to eat and says)** Eat as much as you like. We've plenty more where that came from. You need your strength, it's going to be a long haul back home so you'll need a full stomach to weather the journey home again. Oh and before I forget, here's a plate for you to put your food on. (Pulls out the plate she'd made on a rainy day and hands it to him with matching silverware and a matching goblet for his wine and says) Personalized just for you during a rainy day at the mansion.

**Throttlerian takes the lovingly hand crafted dinnerware set, carefully sits it on the floor and gives Kristin a weak hug that she generously returned, weakly whispering "Thank you so much for the beautiful dinner wear, I'll cherish it always." into her ear, then sets to work loading his plate chock full of food and begins eating everything as though it were going to disappear into thin air.**

**Kristin pulls out the chilled wine and says:** This is the right wine isn't it? They had so many I wasn't sure if I got the right bottle. **(Shows Throttlerian the bottle of red wine and waits for the signal that it was right)**

 **Throttlerian takes the bottle of mature red wine and says:** One way to find out is to try it and see if it's right or not. **(Hands it back to Kristin without dropping it on the floor)**

 **Kristin looks at the bottle in her hand and says:** Do I.... shake it?

 **Throttlerian looks up from his food and says** : No! You never ever shake wine! Just chill and serve, don't shake it. You do have a cork remover don't you?

 **Kristin reaches into the picnic basket and pulls out the cork remover and proceeds to remove the cork from the bottle, sets it aside and pours the wine into the goblet until she had just the right amount of wine then re-corks it and says:** Well I hope that I got the right bottle of wine for your taste buds. I wasn't entirely sure what kind to get.

 **Throttlerian swallows the bite of chicken salad sandwich, picks up his goblet and takes a drink swishing it around in his mouth then swallows and says:** Hmm, heavenly! Just the right richness! You're amazing when it comes to picking out wine! I'll repay you someday somehow for what you've done for me. **(Thinks over what he'd just said and says)** Anything you want I'll do it as soon as we get home.

 **Kristin sits back on her heels and says in an uncertain voice:** Well, there's

 **Throttlerian pushes the bite of sandwich into the corner of his cheek and says:** No I mean it this time! Anything you want me to do, I am in debt to do it for you. Just tell me what it is that you want done and I will do it for you. What is the problem? Something is bothering you and I don't like it when you say never mind, it is nothing! You're upset over something and all I need you to do is refresh my memory about what ever it is that you want done so that I have a clear indication of what to do after I have rested and regained some weight and strength. **(Continues chewing his sandwich then takes another drink of wine)**

 **Kristin determinedly says:** Before you vanished, I heard from travelers the you know what's are back in town.

 **Throttlerian finishes chewing and swallows his sandwich with his wine and says:** NO! Not them again!

 **Kristin:** Yes, it appears they're on their way back into town on the hunt for 'Fairies'.

 **Terranceran over hears Kristin speaking and thinks silently to himself:** No! Not the Fairy Crystal Hunters again! If they get their greedy hands on a Fairy and their Crystal, they'll kill them! **(Enters the room saying)** Then all Guardians with fairy magic in them need to be alerted! Especially Ranger's sister! She's a fledgling Fairy! But what can she do? She's stuck looking after her brother until he's feeling better! She can't leave a very sick Ranger and flee to safety!

 **Kristin stands up and says:** Well, There's only one other person who can help gather up all young fledgling Fairy Guardians, but by the time she finds out it could be too late.

 **Terranceran:** The only two people who can get in touch with her are your father or Kai! They're the keepers of a special method of calling her and right now though he seems happy to see you, he's not too thrilled they've returned. With the hunters on the loose, the summer harvest will have to wait. ALL fairies have to be alerted and sooner rather then later. Did the travelers say how far away from town the Hunters are?

 **Kristin:** A good six week journey before they hit town, which gives us enough time to get anyone with fairy magic out of town and to safety in guardian territory.

 **Aeron comes in and says:** Knowing those blasted hunters, they'll find a way to cut time off their journey to get to town faster. They're determined to get their hands on a fairy guardian and learn their 'secrets'.

 **Kristin:** I don't think there IS a shorter way to town and I've walked those roads so many times my feet tell me about it when I sit. I have sitting clients who live out of town at least half a day's walking time and I have tried cutting time off but there's only that one path in and out of town. If there was a way to seal off the town and make it invisible, the hunters would have to by pass it.

 **Terranceran:** There's no choice, her highness HAS to be alerted in a quick fashion. If only there was a full length mirror or a reflective surface, one could get in touch with her.

 **Kristin digs in her pack and pulls up a mirror that reflects from the waist up saying:** Will this do? It's all I have.

 **Terranceran** : It'll have to do for now. We need Kai in here to do this as he was the only one other then your father who was taught how to call her highness. **(Takes the mirror and sets it up against the wall)**

 **Kristin stands up and goes into the hall saying:** dad you're needed to call her.

 **Kai enters into the cell, heads directly to the mirror and traces the outline of a star on the surface until a beautiful girl dressed in lilac appeared and he replied:** I have dire news your highness

 **Starlight:** Hmm? What is it?

 **Kai:** The Fairy Hunters are six weeks away from the village.

 **Starlight:** I'll go get mother. **(Disappears from view for a few moments)**

 **Kristin:** That was her highness? 

**Throttlerian:** Mmhmm. She's often with me but she's getting ready to get married in six months.

 **Kristin:** What about Sierra?

 **Throttlerian se** **i** **zes up then quickly relaxes and says:** _That_ relationship is something that I have to work on from my end. I'm the one who severed it, I'm the one who has to fix it. Everything that happened that night, when you boil it down, was my own fault and no one else's. I should've written down a reminder that Sierra was invited to spend time with me so I'd have remembered she was on her way, instead I hosted a gathering and when she arrived, things kinda quickly went south. I just assumed she'd go to her room, unpack, change and come join the party, I got upset because she came directly from doing deliveries, had a hot bath and went directly to bed for the night. I should have just left well enough alone, allowed Sierra get some sleep, yet I threw a world class universal level hissy fit when I was told she was sound asleep for the night and an even _worse_ one the next day when she was up and gone doing her deliveries before I was even out of bed. I didn't see her that night either and again she came home, had a hot bath, put her night clothes on and went directly to bed.

 **Aeron:** Doing deliveries is her _job_ , it's what she gets _paid_ to do. Doesn't matter if the weather won't cooperate, she has food,materials,clothing and furnishings to take to those who ordered it. There are days when she gets orders from way out in the country that take her all day to finish. She also has house chores to get done before going anywhere. Just because you invited her to be your guest, doesn't mean she can put her chores on the back burner, I highly doubt Teddy would let her put her gardening chores on the back burner just because you happened to have invited her to stay with you. I _highly_ doubt that Cassidy would let her daughter out of the house without eating supper and when the weather isn't that great, Sierra stays home! She won't venture out until the next day when it's time to get the wagon set up and loaded for super early morning deliveries. **(** **Notices Starlight had returned with her mother and says)** Looks like she's returned.

 **Kai:** Your majesty, the Fairy Hunters have returned to the outskirts of the village. They're at most a six week journey until they arrive and start their endless hunt of fairies both experienced and fledgling. We have no way to protect them as none of us have crystalline magic in us powerful enough to protect the young ones.

 **Arianna nods and says:** Then bring every last fledgling to the guardian fields tomorrow, I will care for them myself. **(Closes off the mirror link and goes about preparing for the arrival of fledgling fairy guardians)**

 **Aeron turns and says to his uncle:** Ready to leave?

 **Throttlerian carefully folds the blanket over top of the dishes and food then places it into the basket, corks the wine, finishes off his wine then puts his wine glass into the basket and says:** Just one thing before we leave. The children! Brandon, Dakota! Are they alright? Ever since I've been here they've constantly been on my mind and I've worried about them and their health.

 **Aeron:** I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but they have not been sleeping very well at night. They have been having night terrors but it seems Brandon and Dakota have rapidly outgrown them and sleep rather well with their light off at night. 

**Raider comes in saying:** Codie and Cassandar are the only two who refuse to have the light turned right off so I leave it on just enough so that the dark corners are light up. They're still at the age where they're afraid of the nighttime monsters.

 **Throttlerian heaves a sigh and says:** Just normal childhood night terrors. **(Realizes his son was there and says)** If you're here, then who is at home with the girls?!

 **Raider:** Ryder of course, who else?

 **Aeron:** Now are you ready to go uncle?

 **Throttlerian eases up then feels the pain shoot through his leg, sinks back to the ground and says:** I will be needing a steady set of shoulders to lean on. My leg is injured and I can not walk on it. That is why they locked me in here in the first place.

 **Kristin kneels back down, removes the strips of cloak and takes a closer look at the gash on Throttlerian's leg and says:** Hmm, it's infected and swollen. How'd you hurt your leg like this anyways?

 **Throttlerian:** I slid and fell on a piece of glass or something sharp and jagged that tore through my pants and slit my leg open. I wasn't given much time to fix it up so I had to settle for tearing my only means of warmth and using it to bandage my leg and stop the bleeding before it became worse. They never gave me anything for the wound to cleanse it with so it was left unattended and became swollen and infected. Once the pain became unbearable and I could no longer walk on it, they threw me in here and just left me to starve. They have not been back up here since I was thrown in and the door locked.

 **Kristin sets her back pack on the floor and says:** Well I've got just the things to clean that wound and fresh clean sterile bandages to wrap around that cut to keep it from further infections. **(Opens the bag and brings out the cleansing materials that Terrence had packed as a first aid kit bag for emergencies saying)** Hmm, from the looks of that cut, I'll have to start with peroxide to get all the puss and stuff like that out of it so we can move on to a complete recovery. In order for me to complete access the wound, I'll have to tear your pant leg further than what it already is. But I'm not sure if you want me to tear your only pair of pants further than they already are.

 **Throttlerian closes his eyes and heaves a sigh saying:** Do what you must to clean my leg. I have many a pair of pants back home to wear. These are no longer worth wearing so they will just be cut up into strips of cloth for the children to use in their weaving.

 **Kristin takes a hold of the to sides of the pant leg and rips them widening the rip to expose the cut, then picks up the gauze and says to Aeron:** Here I'll be needing someone to hold the gauze for me while I pour this cleanser over the wound and mop it up. Would you do it?

 **Aeron kneels down beside Kristin and holds the gauze so that the cleanser wouldn't spill onto the floor saying:** Watch out this is going to sting.

 **Kristin removes the cap from the peroxide and begins pouring the liquid onto Throttlerian's injured leg while holding another piece of cloth to the side of the bottle while she poured to keep the air from getting at it and says:** Patience is a virtue, this will sting for awhile but it's doing it's job and cleaning the cut. **(Carefully mops the dried blood, puss and dirt that came up from deep within the cut then folds the dirty cloth until she has to toss it aside in exchange for a clean one and pours more peroxide over to wound and notices that Throttlerian's leg didn't twitch and says)** Hmm, getting used to the feeling?

 **Throttlerian looks at the filthy cloths and says:** That is in my leg?

 **Kristin mops his leg yet again saying:** Yes that's what's inside that leg of yours and is the cause of your infection. Two more clean outs then my mom will take a look and see how things are. **(Pours more peroxide onto the cut and watches as even more puss, dirt, grass, soil and bits of leaves bubbled up out of the cut and wipes them away while pouring more peroxide onto the cut until and says) Should I do this two more times or should this be the last time I do it? (pours more peroxide over the cut and waits for Aeron's answer)**

 **Aeron takes a look at the stuff oozing out of the cut and says:** Twice more and that should suffice until aunt Charleyelen gets her hands on his leg.

 **Kristin mops his leg yet again saying:** Alright then twice more then what goes on next? The cream?

 **Aeron nods and says:** The cream goes on next, then a piece of gauze and bandages to hold the gauze in place then on top of that goes an stretchy bandage to put pressure onto the cut to ensure the bleeding ceases.

**Kristin pours more peroxide over the cut and watches as what she hoped was just about the last bit of gunk bubbled up out of Throttlerian's leg. As she watched Aeron used a clean cloth to wipe the mess up off his leg then Kristin poured the last steady stream of peroxide over the wound and let it sit for a few minutes then Aeron cleared that away and she began to apply the cream to the entire length of the leg that had just been sterilized and cleansed.**

**After lathering his leg in the healing cream, a patch of gauze was placed on top of the wound while Aeron wound the gauze bandages tightly around his leg until the entire roll was gone then Kristin wound the elastic bandage around his leg until she came to the end and fastened the ends to the bandage then said:** Well lucky for you in my bag, I packed a pair of crutches for you to use **(Pulls her bag closer to her side, reaches in and pulls out a pair of crutches, Stands up and says)** Stand up and let's get these to the right height for you to use. **(Waits while her father and uncle helped Throttlerian up on to his feet then gives him the crutches and allows her mother to adjust the crutches then says)** There you're all done. **(Hears Andrew's voice and says)** It sounds like we've got ourselves a convoy to take us all home.

 **Andrew comes in and says:** Your Highness, your carriage is ready to take you home to your family.

 **Throttlerian nods and says:** Very well thank you Andrew, you may leave and go back to the carriage.

 **Andrew bows respectfully and says:** As you wish your highness. **(Straightens and leaves the room to go back out to the carriage to wait Throttlerian's arrival)**  
  
 **Meanwhile in Throttlerian's prison**

 **Throttlerian looks around and says:** Shall we leave this dreaded place and go home?

 **Aeron:** Let's get you home to your family and your kingdom before something terrible happens and Dakota and Brandon rule for a school free year.

 **Throttlerian nods and says:** Yes my family will be worried about me by now. **(Slowly shifts his weight and leaves the prison while the others followed)**

**A short while later Throttlerian emerged into the night and limped over to his royal carriage where Andrew assisted him in getting up the steps.**

**Andrew holds his hand out for Throttlerian to use as a guide and helps him to ease down saying:** Will there be any other passengers your highness?

 **Throttlerian on the verge of saying no catches sight of a weary Kristin and says:** Actually, yes there will be other passengers Andrew. Kristin will be joining me in the ride back.

 **Kai at a loss for words finally says:** You want Kristin to join you? You never permit anyone else besides a guard to accompany you in the royal carriage! Are you certain that you'd like for Kristin to accompany you and that you are not doing this out of sympathy towards her?

 **Throttlerian nods and says:** Yes Kai, I am certain that I would like for her to accompany me and no I am not doing this out of sympathy towards Kristin. The carriage rides are dull and lonely when I travel alone and sometimes I would prefer it if I could take someone with me so I would have someone to speak to. Please Kai, it is your decision that will give Kristin permission to ride with me.

 **Kai finally says:** Well since this is by invitation, I will permit her to ride with you as a passenger.

 **Throttlerian leans forward to offer his hand to Kristin who placed her hand in his and stepped up and into the carriage sat down and behaved appropriately as he said:** It is a long journey home and if there is plenty of room left for you all join us if you would like. 

**Kai:** Certainly we will join you! We walked this far on our own so it will be gratefully appreciated that you offered us a ride back home. **(Gets into the carriage followed by Terranceran and Aeron who got in and sat before Andrew shut and locked the carriage door and headed to his post up front where he commanded the horses to start walking as Kai said)** There's something that still hasn't settled right with me Terranceran.

 **Terranceran looks up and says:** What is it Kai?

 **Kai:** Who are these hunters and what do they want with the Fairy Magic?

 **Terranceran heaves a sigh and says:** They've been around for the longest time. There are two branches of Hunters. The ones that are on their way only want to eliminate Fairy Magic, the other branch serve as counters, keeping tabs on how many new fairy guardians are born each generation. 

**Aeron:** What about Starlight? Is she of her father's magic or is she of her mother's magic or both or is there a third magic brewing inside of her more powerful then her parents?

 **Kai:** There could POSSIBLY be a third magic but time will tell. Dragon is her father's friend and they spend time at his home, if the dragons he's ruled over are still there at the edge of his property, it is possible she could become a Dragon Guardian Mistress with the proper training.

 **Aeron glances at a sleeping Kristin and says:** Then the guardians under her jurisdiction may one day become Royal Guardians. There has to be a back up string that comes up behind the guardians that become Dragon Guardians. 

**Terranceran:** Yes there is always a long line of Warriors in Training that will step out of the shadows and take their rightful places well into the future. It all depends on what happens and if their magic will be needed to keep the peace. If not they'll still keep their magic, they just won't use it as much as their ancestors are doing right now. **(Suddenly feels the carriage stop then continue clomping over something wooden, looks out the window and says)** We're officially home!

 **Andrew jumps down from the drivers seat and unlocks the door that he opens and holds his hand out to Throttlerian saying:** We have arrived home safely! Your family awaits you. Once you are inside safely, I will ensure your friends get home safely and I promise to bring back the carriage in one piece.

**Raider exits the carriage stretching his long frame**

**Throttlerian hands his crutches out to his son who held onto them and took his free hand to disembark the carriage then said:** I will see the rest of you in the morning after I have seen my wife and children. **(Takes one crutch from Raider and props himself up with it then takes the other and limps into home to the Meeting Room where his wife sat with their two children beside her and their daughter in law sat with her two children on her lap saying)** My dear?

 **Charleyelen looks up to see Throttlerian and Raider standing in front of her and says:** Oh dear heavens are you alright? Did they hurt you when they took you? **(Lowers her gaze to his bandaged right leg and says)** Your right leg! It's injured! From the looks of the bandaging, someone took great pains to clean it until you could get back for Neil to check it out! 

**Ryder feels Codie squirming and says:** Alright your future chieftess, down you go. **(Sets Codie down on the floor to run into her father's arms as she said)** Dakota and Brandon have done a pretty good for someone their age, but don't expect them to be wanting to do this full time.

 **Throttlerian gives Dakota and Brandon both a tight squeeze saying:** Well now your future highnesses, it's way past bedtime! Let's get you into bed for the night so you won't be cranky in the morning.

 **Charleyelen:** Do you think you can spare the crutches and carry your two granddaughters?

 **Raider:** Dad no, your leg isn't strong enough to carry Cassandar and Codie! I'll carry them to bed. **(Scoops up Cassandar and Codie and heads off to the west wing with them saying)** Past our bed times isn't it? The sandman is waiting to take you off to dreamland for the night. Coming Ryder?

 **Ryder stands up and says:** Of course I'm coming.

 **Throttlerian:** He's right, my leg wouldn't hold my weight and the weight of Cassandar and Codie. It's far too weak. Alright Brandon and Dakota, you two go on ahead and your mother and I will follow behind you. **(Slowly climbs the stairs and follows Dakota and Brandon to their room where he tucked them in and gave them each a hug and kiss goodnight then blew out the light and left the room closing the door part way and went to his bed chambers where Charleyelen waited, closed the door and said)** It is so good to be home again.

 **Charleyelen slips into his arms and says:** It is so good to have you back home again. It was hard coming to bed at night and seeing your spot growing colder and colder by the night. As for now, let me help you get ready for your bath, from the looks of you right now, I say you deserve a nice hot bath to relax your body and wash all that dirty grime out of your fur. (Walks over to the corner and pulls a cord to summon the chamber maid who arrived saying) I want the tub filled with nice hot water that is hot enough to bear sitting in but not excessively hot. I also want lots of towels, soaps and shampoos. Throttlerian will be having a bath as soon as the tub is filled with water. You can go now Maya and get those things I asked for. **(Watches as the chamber maid left then says) Your hot bath water will be arriving shortly. (Hears someone knocking at the door and opens it to find the water boys all with hot water and says)** The tub has been thoroughly cleaned so it is ready for you to pour the water for the bath. Be quick about it before Throttlerian falls asleep from exhaustion. **(Walks over to the bed where Throttlerian had laid down and gently shakes him saying)** Darling? Come on and wake up now baby. Your bath will be ready soon. **(Hears the bedchamber door close then turns to find the tub full of water and says)** Come now darling, your bath is ready. All you have to do is undress, get in and let me bath you if you want. I've had my bath already, you're the last one to have a nice hot bath.

 **Throttlerian wakes up, gets up off the bed using his crutches for support and goes behind the curtains to undress then comes out in his bathrobe that he sheds once he sticks his foot into the water and sinks down saying:** Ahh heaven on Marsis! If you still want to bath me my dear then you can start washing my back. **(Begins washing his front while Charleyelen washes his back until they were both finished and he said)** The last thing left to do is to wash my hair then my bath will be complete and none to soon! The water's beginning to grow cold.

 **Charleyelen picks up a small bucket and dumps fresh warm water over Throttlerian's head and opens up the shampoo container and squeezes out a generous puddle into the palm of her hand then begins to massage it into his hair making sure that she got the lather right down to the root of the hair before she dumped another bigger bucket of warm water over his head to rinse out the shampoo saying:** I need you to start squeezing the shampoo out of your hair for me while I pour the water over your head darling then you can be out of the tub in no time. **(Begins pouring the water over his head while he ran his hands through his hair removing all the shampoo before slipping down under the water where she shook his hair back and forth to ensure that all the shampoo was out the stopped saying)** Alright my love all the shampoo and conditioner are out of your hair. You can get up out of the tub now and dry off and get ready for bed.

**Throttlerian gets up out of the tub and wraps a large towel around his waist then steps out of the tub and using his crutches for support again, goes back behind the changing curtains to dry off, brush out his hair and fur and to slip into his pyjamas for the night.**

**A few minutes later he emerged freshly bathed, brushed out and ready for bed to get a decent night's sleep for once and with his crutches firmly in place for support, he slowly walks over to his bed where he sits down and stretches his entire body out so that it could relax and adjust to sleeping on something soft and supportive instead of the cold, damp, moldy, bug infested floor that he had been sleeping on since his capture and sets his crutches against the wall in case he needed them during the night.**

**Charleyelen notices that the bandages on his injured leg were filthy and say:** I'm going to change your wound's dressings before you go to bed tonight. I don't want you to get an infection that I can't cure. **(Opens up the cabinet and pulls out her cleaning supplies saying)** Hmm it's a good thing they brought you too much water for your bath. I can use the left over clean water for boiling the bandages that are going to be put on your leg to keep it from becoming infected. This won't take very long. **(Walks over to the bed, sits on her side and begins to clean her husband's leg until all the leftover gunk had been removed saying)** Alright now, Kristin made my job a whole lot easier by removing the majority of the grit and mould from your leg. Now all I have to do is apply the healing herbs and creams to your leg, wrap it up with the warm bandages that are finished sterilizing and are ready to be wrapped around your leg to ward off infections. (Applies the healing herbs, roots and creams to Throttlerian's injured leg then takes the warm wet cloths out of the pot and carefully wraps them around his leg until all the strips were used up then she wound dry bandages around the wet ones until there weren't anymore bandages to use and taped the ends down saying) There we go now how does that feel?

 **Throttlerian starts to feel sleepy as the herbs, roots, creams and warm bandages start working their magic and mutters:** Hmm much better. It feels like it's starting to heal and close up. I'm going to sleep now g'night.

 **Charleyelen sets everything on the side table by the fire place then calls for her maid who came and says:** We and the children wish not to be disturbed until late morning at around ten or eleven possibly even noon. We're all exhausted and Throttlerian needs a good sleep. So please do not allow anyone to schedule anything important until he's feeling relaxed and comfortable. The Warriors are always welcomed to come with out notice. He will be more than happy to see his Warriors. But no one on official business needing to see Throttlerian until further notice. Throttlerian needs to have time to adjust to being back in control of his clan. So do not wake anyone up until noon hour. This goes especially for the nanny, the children are to be permitted to sleep until noon hour or until they get good and ready to awaken. Did you get all that?

 **Maya finishes writing and says:** You and the children are not to be awakened until noon hour. If the children wish they may sleep longer than noon. No one on official business is to bother you but the warriors are welcomed at anytime they stop by. All official business will not resume until further notice so that Throttlerian and the children can adjust to being back with each other. Is that all?

 **Charleyelen nods and says:** Yes, yes it is all. Thank you Maya.

 **Maya:** I will ensure that the children's nanny gets this message. The cook has already been informed you will be eating breakfast later than usual. So breakfast will be ready when you awaken, all you need to do is call for the cook and he'll bring you up your breakfasts.

 **Charleyelen:** Alright thank you Maya you may go now. **(Watches as Maya leaves and says to her drowsy husband)** There'll be hell to pay when the nanny finds out that the children can sleep in tomorrow. She'll be waking them up at the crack of dawn to be bathed, fed and start their schooling. But I think it's best that they all attend a normal school like Kristin does. How does that idea sit with you my love?

 **Throttlerian:** It would give them a better understanding of the people they will be ruling over in the future. So they'll attend the same school that the other children attend. No more special edited schooling materials for our children. They start when the other children start school. Of course they can't wear their royal clothing to school so they'll need to wear different clothing so that their good clothing doesn't get soiled and ripped.

 **Charleyelen:** They have plenty of spare clothing to wear to school each day. **(Notices that Throttlerian had fallen asleep and says** ) Good night darling. **(Goes around the room and blows out the few candles that were still burning then went and slid under the covers laying her head on Throttlerian's chest and fell into a peaceful sleep that lasted until the next morning)**

**Chance knocks at the chamber door and waits for an answer**

**Throttlerian hears someone knocking at the door and awakens calling out:** C-Come in!

 **Chance opens the door and steps inside, bows respectively and says:** A thousand apologies but your loyal warrior has arrived and is waiting in the Library.

 **Throttlerian:** I've quite a few Warriors that are loyal to me Chance, which Warrior has come to see me?

 **Chance:** The Warrior of Hope sire. She is in the Library awaiting you're arrival, you stated you would only see your Warriors and no one else.

 **Throttlerian sits up in bed and says:** So I did didn't I? Well give me a few minutes to get dressed and I'll be there shortly. There are some things better left said in private and what I have to say to her, well, it's better off she hear it in private and directly from me.

 **Chance:** I'll go tell her that you'll be there shortly. **(Bows and leaves the room closing the door behind him and leaving Throttlerian to get up out of bed to get dressed and headed to the library where he said)** He'll be here shortly, he has something he wants to say to you in private.

 **Kari turns and says:** Oh? Alright then Chance, I think I know what it is about too. Oyi am I in for an earful from Throttlerian about my absence when he was abducted! I never bailed on him, the abductors knocked me out cold and by the time I came to again, he was gone with out a trace. I feel like I failed in my duties as his most trusted Warrior and now perhaps he's found someone better off than I.

 **Chance:** Time will tell if he has or has not found another person to replace you. **(Walks to the door then turns and says)** By the way? Here he comes now, best stand up and make yourself presentable to him.

**Kari stands up and smoothes down her uniform then straightens out her cape and waits for Throttlerian to enter.**

**Throttlerian enters the room leaning on a cane and says:** Is there any change in Ranger's condition?

 **Kari:** No, there is no change in Ranger's condition and he's in no shape for me to leave him. I know the hunters are six weeks away but it'll be more like six _MONTHS_ before he's back on his feet. This illness set on so fast it didn't give him time to put the finishing touches on the plan into action for me to leave incase this happened.

 **Throttlerian:** Then you have no exit strategy in place for this event?

 **Kari:** We do but it's not complete. 

**Throttlerian:** Oh! This isn't good! The hunters are a six weeks journey from here, Ranger is still sick and your exit strategy isn't complete. You're leaving in the morning for safer grounds until they leave town but who will look after Ranger while you're gone? **(Turns and walks back over to the window and says to Kari)** I will send the doctor to your home at once and while I am at it, I will find you and Ranger another home to live in! I cannot have a sick person living in a home that is uninhabitable and unsanitary! There is a newly built home that is just the right size for you and your brother to each have your own room and it is furnished with quintuple king sized beds for the two of you to sleep in with custom made sheets and blankets plus I will send the seamstress and tailor to your new home once you and your brother are settled in and he is on his feet to have you two measured for some clothing! You wearing Ranger's old clothes simply won't do! You should have your own wardrobe and he his own! Plus I'll have the shoe maker sent to you to measure your feet accurately for shoes and boots to wear! You simply cannot continue wearing patched up boots during the seasons! **(Goes to the door and says to Chance)** Chance send Neil to Kari's home to check her brother at once!

**Meanwhile back at Kari and Ranger's home, Ranger had awakened to find the house awfully quiet and decides to check on his younger sisters whereabouts**

**Ranger awakens from his long morning rest feeling terrible for yelling at Kari and thinks:** _Why did I yell at her? Kari's still a child and honestly was only trying to help as best as she could but I lost my coolness and yelled at her. I hope she's alright, I never meant to call her useless **< cough cough cough cough cough>** ohh, hopefully she did not take it personally and realizes that I was delirious this morning._ **(Calls out)** KARI? KARI WHERE ARE YOU? (Is greeted by silence then calls out once more) KARI? KARI CAN YOU HEAR ME? IF YOU CAN, KINDLY ANSWER ME! **(Waits a few minutes then gets an eerie feeling something wasn't right, sat up, flung back his blanket and slowly rose to his feet and took a few hesitant steps forward until he was steady on his feet then slowly walked out of the bedroom and into the living room that he found empty and began to panic thinking)** _No! She's not in here! Maybe she's out back in the yard working in the garden and can't hear me!_ (Slowly walks over to the kitchen and over to the sink where he stopped to check and see if Kari was in the garden but found it empty and really began to panic thinking) _Kari's not in her garden either! Where is she? School's not in session yet so she wouldn't go there! But there's a predator on the loose that stalks children, oh my god no! Kari! What if he's got her? Kari’s only eight years old and hasn't really begun to live her life yet! Oh Ares please find Kari alive, I wouldn't be able to bare it if someone told me they found Kari naked, mutilated and dead in a ravine somewhere! She's the only family I have left!_ **(Turns and goes back to his shared room and eases back down into bed covering himself up then notices a folded piece of paper sitting where his crystal once sat and unfolded it then read it)** _Ranger: Was called to an emergency Warrior meeting be back as soon as it's over. Kari. (Thinks to himself) Emergency Warrior meeting? With MY crystal? That tears it! She took MY bloody crystal and ran off with it without asking if she could handle it or even be in possession of my bloody crystal! Damn I thought I raised her to know better than to take my personal belongings without asking for my permission to take it first knowing that the answer will be NO! She'd better bring my crystal back in one piece or she's going to be in a world of hurt when I get better!_ **(Lays down and falls into deep dreamless sleep)**

**Meanwhile back at the Black Ruby Home**

**Chance leaves his post outside the door and goes down the hall towards Neil's office where he knocked and said:** Neil? Throttlerian would like you to go check Ranger, he's in bed ill and his sister's here. Let's just say she's worried about leaving him alone for so long.

 **Neil grabs his belongings and says:** Poor Ranger! I know where Kari lives, I pass by it everyday and it is pathetic! **(Heads out the door past Chance and leaves home and goes directly to Kari's home where he found the door unlocked and entered going straight to the only spare room in the house that he entered saying)** Ranger? It's Neil, I was sent by Kari to check you over.

 **Ranger turns his sweat soaked head and coughs sharply weakly saying:** W- w-where I -i-is K-K-Kari? I-I -it's n- n- not l- l-like h- h-her t- t- to b- b-be g- g- gone t- t-this l- l-long w- w-without t- t- telling m- m - me w- w-where sh- sh- she's g- g-going. Is-is sh- sh -she al-al-alright? Sh- sh- she i- i-isn't h- h-hurt i-i- is -sh- sh-she?

 **Neil heads over to the bed and says to Ranger:** She's safe Ranger, she's safe and probably on her way back home now. **(Sets his medical bag down then pulls out a thermometer that he removes from it's case then slips it under Ranger's tongue saying) Here now hold this so I can check your temperature Ranger! (Waits for three minutes then removes it saying)** Hmm one twenty two, mighty high Ranger! **(Puts the thermometer back in it's casing then pulls out a tongue depressor and his examining light and says)** Open wide for me Ranger so I can check your throat! Thank you. **(Depresses Ranger's tongue and gets a good look down his throat saying)** Hmm red and raw from coughing so much **(Removes his light and tosses the tongue depressor into the trash can then pulls out a bottle of strong cough syrup and spies a spoon on the nightstand with a piece of tape on it and says)** At least she's marked your dishes warning guests that you're sick! **(Unscrews the lid of the bottle then picks up the spoon and pours the cough syrup until the spoon was full and says)** Here this will take the soreness out of your throat and start to make you feel drowsy so don't fight it worrying about Kari, she'll be home soon. **(Hears Kari walking in the door and gives Ranger the tablespoon saying)** When this stuff is swallowed, it will begin to work so don't fight it Ranger just go straight to sleep! Two table spoons of this three times a day and you'll be back on your feet again in no time! **(Pours more syrup onto the spoon and gives it to Ranger who took it then says)** Now lay back and relax, Kari will be in to tend to you in a few minutes. Throttlerian approved you two for assistance over assistance so she probably went to the market to stock up on food and might be making you some hot chicken broth for your cold.

**A few minutes later, Kari came into the room she shared with Ranger carrying a tray loaded with so much food his mouth began to water and a painful hunger pain coursed through his stomach causing him to gasp for breath.**

**Kari hurries over to the bed and says:** Sit up Ranger, I've plenty of food on this tray to satisfy your hunger! (Watches as Neil assisted a weak Ranger to sit up against his pillows then sat the tray over his lap then watched as he left saying) Here, eat your soup while it's still nice and hot! I ate already so you're the only one left who needs something to eat!

 **Ranger with Neil's help sits up against his pillows then slowly begins to drink the broth that was in his mug until it was empty then slowly ate the soup until it was gone and started eating a small well done steak that Kari had made until nothing was left and he laid back against his pillows saying:** I haven't felt this full in years. **(Suddenly realizes that the broth had warmed him up and says)** I'm not shivering anymore! Though I-I do feel sleepy now. But before I go back to sleep, you little lady are in a heap of trouble with me!

**Kari swallows hard not knowing what was coming next**

**Ranger holds out his hand saying:** My crystal? Where is it? I'd like it back now!

**Kari reaches into her dress pocket and pulled out the pearl pink crystal and placed it in the palm of her brother's hand then watched as he closed his fingers around it and sat it up on a high self that she couldn't reach even if she stood on a chair.**

**Ranger:** You have some nerve Kari, taking my crystal without asking me first! Do you know what it's called when you take something of someone's without their consent or knowledge? **(Looses his temper restraints and says)** DAMN IT KARI IT'S CALLED THEFT! I RAISED YOU TO KNOW BETTER THAN TO STEAL! ESPECIALLY FROM ME! NOW I KNOW I CAN'T TRUST YOU AROUND MY BELONGINGS ANYMORE! **(Calms down saying)** When I yelled at you this morning over breakfast about breaking a glass with milk in it, damn it, I felt badly for yelling at you because you were just trying to help me by bringing me breakfast! But now that you've gone and done this, I'm at a loss as to how to punish you. I can't even bear to look at you right now! So go on and tend to your garden while I get some sleep and calm down! Oh and one last thing, you're not sleeping in this bed with me tonight. I don't tolerate people who steal from others and I especially DO _NOT_ allow them to sleep beside me in the same bed at night. You can pull out and make up the couch to sleep on until I tell you that you can come back and sleep here in the bed again. **(Lays his pillows flat on the bed then laid down and fell asleep until supper time rolled around and Kari walked back in with a tray loaded with food for them to eat)**

 **Kari heads over to the bed saying in an uncertain voice:** Here's supper and it's bigger than lunch was. Plenty of meat, fish and other things….. **(Watches as Ranger sat up and says) You've regained some of your strength! Neil had to help you up at lunch time and now you sat up on your own for the first time in six months! (Sets the tray over Ranger's lap saying)** Alright now after this I have to give you two more table spoons of the cough syrup along with four antibiotic tablets so you'll be out for the night.

 **Ranger sits up and begins to eat his supper saying:** For once I'm glad the decision was over turned and we're getting some assistance. I'm no longer cold and shaking nor am I sweating profusely! I feel just comfortable a bit warm but I guess my fever's coming down with the help of the medication and some sleep! Though when I called for you earlier and you didn't answer, I became worried! I thought that someone had taken you away somewhere without a trace, the thought pestered me so much that I got up out of bed for the first time in months and used what vast amount of strength I had to search the house for you hoping to find you and my crystal! Kari there's a predator on the loose who preys on young girls like you and the last thing I needed to hear was that they had found your naked body mutilated in a ravine! Why didn't you tell me where you were going so I wouldn't worry about you?

 **Kari:** You were sleeping so soundly and peacefully that I didn't want to wake you up so I left a note on the night stand beside your bed telling you where I was going. Didn't you read the note? If you had then you wouldn't have had to worry, you would've known that I had gone to see Throttlerian this morning about some assistance and to see how he was doing after his long imprisonment.

 **Ranger:** Oh so that's what the note meant when it read emergency meeting.

 **Kari suddenly remembers something she had bought for Ranger and says:** Oh I forgot something in the living room! I'll be right back! **(Quickly leaves the shared room and gathers up the sack that she carried into the room saying)** While I was at market, I picked up a few things for you! But you can't have this sack until AFTER we've eaten supper! But there is one thing you CAN have now! **(Reaches into her dress pocket and pulls out a Certificate of Home Ownership and hands it to Ranger saying)** This is officially for you since you're head of the house!

 **Ranger sets his fork down and takes the envelope from Kari's hand and says after swallowing his piece of roast:** Wh-? What is this Kari?

 **Kari:** Open it to find out what it is!

 **Ranger turns the envelope around and pries off the sticker seal on the back then opens the envelope to pull out a folded piece of paper and says:** Interesting, a piece of paper was inside. **(Unfolds the paper then almost drops it saying)** I own a home? Since when? I can't afford to relocate us Kari and you know it!

 **Kari:** Unfold it more and read it further!

 **Ranger unfolds the certificate and continues reading it then says:** Throttlerian's GIVING us a new home?

 **Kari:** No, he's giving us _back_ our old home! The one we grew up in! He hadn't realized that this is where we have been living since mom and dad came up missing and the estate money was confiscated and used to help start the relocation of the orphanage into the house where we grew up! That's our home Ranger and Throttlerian's issued a warning that the Orphanage is not going to relocate into the home where we grew up! We get the money that was stolen back and our home and all the furniture and belongings that are still locked in the house!

 **Ranger:** Great! It'll be odd moving out of this dump but it's better for us to go back to where we were born and raised! It's in mom and dad's will that we get the estate and all the money not the orphanage! When do we start moving out of here?

 **Kari:** As soon as Neil gives you a clean bill of health! We don't have much in this house that we really need except for this bed. We were only given eleven outfits for spring, summer, fall and winter so with the estate money on it's way to us, we can officially get new clothes and bedding!

 **Ranger notices the sack and says:** What's in the sack Kari?

 **Kari giggles and says:** Just never you mind until AFTER you've eaten your supper and dessert! Then you can open it before I give you your medicine to knock you out for the night! Now finish eating supper and get started on your dessert!

**Both Ranger and Kari begin to finish eating their supper and dessert until they both had finally finished eating and it was time for Ranger to have what was in the sack before he had to take his medication.**

**Ranger swallows the last of his juice and says:** Now can I have the sack?

 **Kari picks up the sack and sets it on the bed saying:** Go ahead and open it! It's addressed to you not me!

 **Ranger opens the sack and pulls out bed sheets, clean night clothes, a warm flannel robe, slippers, and amongst everything there was a set of nice clean pillows then says:** Oh newer clean night clothes! Ooh they're made of flannel just perfect to keep me warm! Great, these night clothes I have on are so filthy they need to be thoroughly washed.

 **Kari removes the tray and says:** Are you going to change into your new clean clothes now?

 **Ranger:** Yeah, I think it'd be best if I did.

 **Kari:** Need any help in getting out of bed? Or can you do it on your own?

 **Ranger pushes back his covers and swings his legs around until his feet were flat on the floor then says:** I did this once, I can do it again! **(Slowly starts to stand up until he was standing and says)** You'd best go and get these dishes washed while I get changed.

 **Kari picks up the tray that was loaded with their dirty supper dishes and heads into the kitchen to give Ranger some privacy so he could change and started washing the dishes until she had them all washed, dried and put away then went into the shared bedroom and said:** Alright now Ranger, it's time for your medication! **(Picks up the spoon and unscrews the cap to the cough syrup bottle then pours the colored liquid onto the spoon until it filled the spoon basin up and gives it to Ranger who took it then repeated it three more times then sets the spoon and cough syrup aside and picks up the antibiotic pill bottle, popped it open and shook out four pills and says)** Now that you've taken your cough syrup, it's time for the antibiotic pill! **(Hands Ranger the four pills then the glass of fresh water saying)** Here now take your pills and get some rest while I get changed into my own night clothes. **(Ensures that Ranger swallowed the pills then notices a pile of laundry on the floor saying)** Didn't know you had that much energy that you used to remake the bed! How do the sheets feel?

 **Ranger:** Nice and soft, the top sheet's nice and warm. **(Lays down and falls into a deep sleep not knowing that Kari had made up the couch to sleep on for the night to give him some space in the bed)**

**Kari picks up the laundry and carries it into the laundry room putting it into the hamper then began to undress and got changed into her new night clothes then put her dirty laundry in the hamper and left the laundry room and went over to the couch where she sat down and slid over to the center and laid down pulling the covers up around her waist, laid her head on the pillow and with the ratty old bear she'd had since she was small tucked under her arm for comfort, she fell into an uneasy deep sleep.**

**As the night wore on, Ranger turned over onto his side and awoke with a start realizing that his sister wasn't in bed beside him and flung back the covers, got up out of bed slipping on his new robe and sliding his feet into his new slippers, he went into the living room and found Kari asleep on the couch bed and wondered why she was sleeping out in the living room on the couch instead of in the bed in her usual spot.**

**Ranger didn't have to wonder why for very long because the words he uttered to her earlier that day came back to him and he began to question himself and the way Kari was being raised.**

**Turning his back on the sight that choked him up, Ranger headed back into the bedroom where he shed his robe, slid his feet out of the slippers then slid into bed and fell into a restless sleep that lasted until the next morning when a knock at the door awakened him and he got up to answer it.**

**Throttlerian knocks once more hoping someone was home then is greeted by Ranger and says:** So sorry to awaken you at this hour, but I came to see if Kari made it home alright last night.

 **Ranger:** Come inside, please. I'd say have a seat on the couch but unfortunately I got angry at Kari last night and made her sleep out here on the fold out bed.

 **Throttlerian sits on a chair at the table and says:** Actually that's really why I came here. Ranger the crystal that you claimed as your own was meant for Kari not you. When Ares gave me the Crystals to give out to the chosen ones who would become warriors, the crystal Kari had with her was meant for her not you. Ares has no plans for you to be in possession of the crystal of hope, Kari was chosen because of her birthmark on her forehead under her bangs that she keeps hidden from you. Kari and Kari alone is the chosen one, chosen by Ares himself. A Warrior chosen directly by Ares has his mark upon their forehead and Kari has that mark, you do not. Your mark has faded and your powers are gone, you have no magical connection to the crystal that Kari had with her yesterday. Just because you are her older brother doesn't mean that the Crystal of Hope was meant for you. I came to take Kari with me to start her Warrior training, all my other warriors are outside awaiting my return with Kari. It's for the best that she exits now before the hunters find her.

 **Ranger:** I had no idea that it wasn't meant for me. I was told there was supposed to be two crystals in the box but there was only one. They're back? How far away are they?

 **Throttlerian:** There was only one in a box meant for two? Where could the other crystal have gone to? You didn't give it to Kari did you? Six weeks away and the sooner I get the kids to safety, the sooner they can start their training.

 **Ranger:** I don't remember much before becoming ill. The illness set on so suddenly that it wiped out a chunk of time in my memories. I don't recall anything but a black void and that is all I can remember.

 **Throttlerian:** Do you remember where you put the box at all or is that the part of your memory that the illness wiped out?

 **Ranger stands up and goes over to a shelf and pulls down a velvet box and brings it over to a table and opens it saying:** This is the box the crystal came in.

 **Throttlerian positions the box into the sunlight and says:** There's your crystal Ranger, it's pure white as in crystal clear. That's why you couldn't see it, it blends in with the black velvet. But this crystal has no magical ties to you either, I'm sorry but your time for warrior hood has passed, the call went unanswered. Ten years ago before Kari was born, Ares called you to duty for Warrior Training, but the call went unanswered because your powers had faded by Kari's age so he made one crystal that was pure crystal only with no magic in it at all. It goes to the person who has no magical abilities what so ever in their body. Now then as I had said before, I came to take Kari to start her training. It's time to cut the cord Ranger and let her be a child not an adult, she has too many adult responsibilities on her small body and no one her own age to be friends with because you decided when Kari came to live with you after the tragic death of your parents that friends would only hamper the dreams that you couldn't fulfill at that age so you're living your shattered dreams through your sister. Making sure she doesn't have time for friends or playing by loading her up with chores that she does until an hour before she goes to bed at night. You maybe wondering how I know all this information and the answer is simple; Neil lives near by and his daughter wanted to befriend Kari but you said Kari had other chores to do and wouldn't have time to be friends with her. Each day she kept coming over only to find Kari too busy with chores to go over to her house and play. Ranger you have to stop treating Kari like a servant and get up off your backside and do the chores she's forced to do yourself! No more treating Kari like a servant or I will place her in the custody of Neil and his wife so she can live a childhood not an adulthood. Kari is only seven years old Ranger not twenty seven the way you'd like for her to be. Give Kari her childhood dreams back and stop stripping her of her precious dreams or you will live to regret your decision to treat her like an adult instead of a child. Since you will not get Kari for me, I will go and awaken her myself. **(Stands up and goes over to the couch, where he crouches down and gently shakes Kari awake saying)** Kari it's time for you to be the child Ranger does not want you to be. Now rise and shine, go get dressed and pack plenty of clothing, books, games and things. I'll be right out side with the other warriors waiting for you to join us.

**Kari awakens, sits up, pushes back the blankets, gets up and goes into the bedroom to get dressed in a t-shirt, vest and a pair of pants slipping her feet into a pair of black boots, then brushes out her hair and ties it back in a pony tail then goes about packing clothing for her long awaited trip then goes over to the high shelf where her crystal sat, pushed a chair over to it, climbed up on to the dresser and grabbed it down off the shelf attaching it to the front of her shirt then climbed back down, grabbed her bag and left the bedroom, opened the door and walked out into the sunlight joining the other kids her age as they headed towards the hidden training grounds to begin their warrior training.**

**On the way to the training ground, Kari finally made some new friends in the Dorial, Van Wham, Black Ruby and several other children and for the first time she had someone her age to talk to instead of listening to Ranger barking orders at her.**

**After two hours of walking to the hidden campground and passing through the barrier, Kari and the other kids headed for their cabins where she claimed the top bunk across from Kristin Dorial who finally asked why she had never seen her on the playground before.**

**Kristin sits on the edge of Kari's bed and says:** So how come we've never seen you out on the play ground before Kari?

 **Kari heaves a sigh and says:** My class was on the other side of the school yard in the old big red barn that's why you've never met me before today. We were on a different schedule, we started at 6 with Calisthenics until 8, then we had math until 8:30 then we had spelling until 9 then we had French Class until 9:30 when it was time for Geography until 10 then we had our first recess until 10:45 then lunch at 12 and we were done by at least 12:45 P.M. because the teacher had other commitments on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays so those are our short days and Tuesdays and Thursdays we had music in your building. As for my parents, I don't know where they are, they were on their way home from delivering a baby in the next town when their carriage was held up. No one knows where they are or if they're alright or if the bandits killed them. No ransom note has ever shown up and no one has found any signs of their carriage or their horses or the carriage driver. It's been two years and we got booted from our home by the Orphanage Director who took our inheritance and had already started to proceed with moving the Orphanage into our house when he got shut down and told to give back every single last dime he stole from us. We got our house and our money and our staff back, we just need to find our parents and get them back.

 **Serena:** That stinks! It's bad enough that your dad's not going to be able to walk you down the aisle in twenty years but to be cut off from all your old friends?

 **Kari shakes her head saying:** It's not that Ranger was too lazy to do anything, it's just that he became seriously ill and was too sick to be out of bed. He had no strength to do anything and the burden of running the house fell to me. What with Ranger extremely ill and fevered, he couldn't do much at all. I miss my old friends like I miss having to wear my old leg braces! They were useless all they did was sit on a bench and fan themselves saying 'Oh my it is ever so HOT today! I do believe I could just MELT from this infernal heat! When ever is class going to end! I do declare it is highly unprofessional to make us fair dainty ladies suffer through this heat in an oven of a classroom! I do declare I wish I were at home by the lake drinking some nice cool refreshing lemonade!' BLECH! You get tired of hearing the same thing in reverse in the winter time 'Oh my goodness it is ever so COLD out today! Why I do believe I could just FREEZE from this infernal cold! Whenever is class going to start? I am just freezing to death! I do declare I wish I were home in front of a nice warm blazing fire that daddy made just toastin my little tootsies and sippin hot cocoa! Not standing out here wonderin if the teacher is going to show up and start class today or if I just wasted my time because he's off in another town!' Usually some of the girls were right, out of the two years I was at the old School House, our _winter_ teachers showed up on average of oh six out of twenty days and most of the time, they showed up a half hour late, wearing the same clothes from the night before party, smelling like day old meatloaf with no marking done, no grades registered and no report cards done and there were in my class sixteen kids, eight boys and eight girls so how hard is it to read each thought book on each kid and come up with comments on their progress through out the year?


End file.
